Happy Birthday Honey
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: oneshot KishIchigo Ichigo's having a bad dayworse, it's her birthday! Everything is going wrong...but can a certain pointy eared alien make it a Happy Birthday?


**_okay, for a few more things you need to know: I don't know what it's like to have food poisoning so I kinda made it up...and this is a Kish/Ichigo fic...don't worry if it looks like something else, cus It will all work out in the end. (I fixed the name spelling...thanks for everyone who told me...it helped out a lot!)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

**_

**_Happy Birthday Honey_**

"Ichigo, get up! Your late for school!" Ichigo awoke to the sound of her mother's voice screaming at her. She glanced at her alarm sleepily, and her eyes shot open and she sprange from bed, fully awake. It was 8:30 and she was half an hour late for school. What a nice way to start her 16th birthday.

She hurridly threw on her school uniform and raced downstars, "What about breakfast?" Her mother asked, appearing in the door to the kitchen.

"No time mom." She called back, rushing to the front door.

"Oh, okay. Have a nice day then, dear." Her mother told her as she dashed out the front door.

Ichigo paused to look back, _'what? no 'happy birthday?''_ She shook it off and ran the whole way to school.

* * *

"Just because it's you birthday, that does not give you permission to be late for class." The teacher lectured her, and in front of the whole class too. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sench." Ichigo said sincerely, "My alarm didn't go off."

"That's no excuse, Ichigo. Detention." Ichigo stared at her teacher in shock. She'd never had a detention in her life! "Now, you can take your seat in front of Kish."

"Kish?" She repeated in shock, glancing around the room her eyes landed on Kish's amused face. "What's he doing here?" She asked, more to herself then anything. What came as the biggest surprise, however, was his appearance. Instead of the strange, beautiful cloths of his home planet, he wore the faded baggy cloths of a teenage boy. His long black hair was held away from his face by a black band. And his ears, which were normally large and pointy, were now human looking.

"He just moved here." The teacher explained, looking at her curiously, "If you know him so well, I'm sure you won't mind showing him around." Ichigo's eyes widened in suprise and Kish smiled at her in satisfaction.

"What!" She exclaimed, turning to face her teacher once again.

"You heard me. Now sit down.'

Ichigo bowed her head in defeat, and walked towards the 'new student'. She officially hated her life.

"Hey honey." Kish whispered as she sat down, "It's your birthday huh? Well, happy birthday."

Ichigo desided it was best if she just ignored him, maybe he'd go away!

Kish chuckled, but didn't go away (much to Ichigo's distress).

* * *

Ichigo was sick and tired of all the jealous look she was attracting from all the female students at the school this morning. Not only was she Mayasa's girlfriend, but she had Kish's undivided attetion (which wasn't all that new to her). Kish, appearently, was the school's new hearthrob. 

"And this." She said monotonously, "Is the lunchroom."

"Hm...you know, I don't really have anyone to sit with at lunch, would you mind if I sat with you?"

Yes she would mind! She wanted to scream, but she was fully contious of all the death glares focused on her, and knew that if she refused, she'd be all that much more of a target. "Fine." She ground out, not at all pleased with the situation. Kish beamed at her, but she ignored it, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, it was not my idea, if that's what your implying. I have enough things to do, I don't need human homework on top of it all. But Pie though it was a brilliant idea." Kish spat out, sounding bitter, "But I guess I don't mind." He added, casting her a sly look, "It gives me an excuse to hand around with you."

_'Just kill me now!'_ Ichigo thought, making a face, "Remind me to kill Pie next time I see him." She said under her breath.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting at her lunch table, Kish next to her -much to her dismay. He was poking at his food with a frown on his face, "Is this even edible? 

"Probably not." Ichigo told him bluntly, "But no one has died of food poisoning, so it's got to be pretty safe."

Kish made a face and pushed his tray away from him, "I'm not all that hungery." He informed her, earning a laugh from his obsession.

"Hey, Ichigo, we need to-" Mayasa said from behind her, then coming to an abrupt halt halfway through his sentence to glace at Kish. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked rudely.

Kish returned the glare, "I'm the new student. Ichiga has been kind enough to show me around."

"What!" Mayasa demanded, turning to face the girl, "Is this true?" Ichigo nodded, "But isn't he ..." He trailed off as Ichigo nodded again.

"What were go going to say? We need to...talk?" She guessed, hoping to distract him.

It worked. Mayasa looked at her slowly blinking, as if waking up from a deep sleep, "Uh...yeah." He said, taking her arm and helping to her feet.

"I'll be right back Kish." Ichigo called back to the glaring alien as her boyfriend led her out the door. She felt slightly guilty for leaving him alone on his first day.

Mayasa led her to a secluded area, well away from prying eyes, "So," She said hesitantly, "What did you want to discuss?"

Mayasa looked at her sadly, a guilty expression on his face, "I want to break up."

Ichigo looked at him with uncomprehention, no. "What? Why?"

"I kinda...met someone...else." He said slowly, guiltily.

No, this wasn't happening. Not now! Not on her birthday. "Oh." She said before lapsing into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I gotta...go." Mayasa said uncertainly, "I'll...see you around?"

"Yeah." She said softly, watching him dissapear around the corner. After a short while she followed his example and returned to the lunchroom.

"There you are! I was starting to think you weren't coming back." Kish said the moment she sat down next to him, "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked with concern, seeing her forlorn expression.

"Nothing." She answered, not really feeling like talking about it. She pulled her food towards her and started to eat.

Kish watched her, completely unconvinced.

* * *

The world was spinning, cold sweat covered her brow, and someone was pounding rather relentlessly on the inside of her skull. She blinked back the dizzyness and raised her hand unsteadily. Kish watched her with concern, ready to spring from his seat if he needed to catch her. 

"Yes?" The teacher asked her, turning all the attention in the class to the girl.

"I-I don't feel too good. Do you think...I could go to the nurses office?" The world was still spinning and it was starting to scare her.

"Of course." The teacher answered, after watching her unsteady assent to the door he ordered, "Kish, go with her."

Kish rose from his seat and followed her out. He watched her closely once they were outside the room, "Are you ok?"

"I-I don't ...think so." She muttered as the world spun and the floor seemed to rise. Her legs had given way and she would have undoubtably been kissing the floor if Kish hadn't caught her around the waist and lifted her into his arms.

She weakly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was really tired. Ichigo shivered violently, it had felt like someone had poured a bucket of icewater over her head.

She opened her eyes to see they were standing in front of the nurses office. Confused, Ishigo looked up at the young man who carried her. Her confusion decreased when she saw his large pointy ears return to the normal shape and size of a humans. "Did you just...?"

"Teleport?" He finished for her, "Yeah." Kish's grin was confident and more then a little cocky as he kicked open the door and carried her inside the room.

"What happened?" The nurse, a tall grayhaired lady with large glasses, asked, motioning Kish towards a bed.

"She almost fainted." He explained as he lay her down gently.

"Hm..." The nurse said thoughtfully, leaning forward to examine the girl.

* * *

Food poisoning. That's what the nurse had said. When the nurse had told them this, Kish had grinned at Ichigo, obviously glad he hadn't eaten his lunch. Ichigo just made a face. The same face she was making at the moment. 

School was over, and Kish was back at his ship. Ichigo, however, was making her gloomy way towards the detention hall, a sour expression non her pale face.

Slowly she cracked the door open and peered inside. The teacher, who had been seated at the table, looked up. He smiled at her encouragingly and motioned her in. Ichigo complied.

There were only two other students in there at the moment. Both were discusting teenage boys who seemed to think a bath was bad for their health. Both were slightly scary, and both were watching her with hungery expressions on their piggy faces.

Ichigo silently desided to sit as far from them as humanly possible. She chose a seat at the very back where she could see everyone cleary. A moment after she was seated the door opened again and a tall handsome young man walked in. He had messy black hair and beautiful green eyes. His eyes skimmed over the people sitting in the desks before coming to a rest on Ichigo. He smirked at her before making his way to sit next to her.

"Never seen you here before." He said teasingly.

"Never been here before." Ichigo admitted, blushing slightly. This guy was hot!

He grinned at her, "Your names Ichigo right?" Ichigo nodded, surprised that he knew her name. "Your Mayasa's girl, right?"

Ichigo looked down sadly, "He-uh-broke up with me today." She admitted reluctantly.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Ichigo looked up at him and grinned through her veil of sadness, "It's not your fault."

He smiled at her tenderly, "My cousin didn't deserve you." He told her softly.

"Your...cousin?" She asked, looking at him curiously. "Your Mayasa's cousin?" The boy nodded, "Then your Rei!"

"Yeah." He grinned at her, "You've heard of me?" Rei's voice was laced with amusement.

"Well, yeah." She addmitted. Who didn't know of him! He was a model, as well as the star of the basketball team! Just because she didn't recognise him, didn't mean she didn't know who he was.

"well, in that case, since we both know eachother so well," he said with a small smile, "Would you like to take a walk with me after detention?"

Ichigo glanced up at the teacher, who glared at them both with disproval, "Yeah." She said before both of them were silenced.

* * *

Ichigo's day wasn't going quite as bad as she thought it had. She was walking through the nearby park with a handsome young man next to her, holding her hand. (Yes! Rei was holding her hand!) 

The sky was clear and sunlight streamed through the branches to play hopscotch on the path infront of them. A cool brease danced over her, sending her skirt flirting around her legs and the trees whispering scandolously. It was a beautiful day. No one was in sight, only a small dog sniffing at one of the trees.

Rei sat down on one of the many park benches lining the path, pulling her down next to him. "Your so beautiful." He said, gazing into her eyes.

Ichigo blushed, "Thank you." Was it just her imagination, or was he getting closer?

He was! "You know, when you look at me like that, all I can think of is...well...kissing you." He said seductively.

Ichigo's eyes widened...look at him like what? "Are you asking?" She questioned as he bent furthere towards her.

He didn't answer, but one hand went behind her to spread out on her back, pulling her towards him. She was unsure of what to do. A part of her wanted him to kiss her. But another part was saying it was a mistake. This was too fast! Only one guy had ever kissed her, and that wasn't really serious. He did it all the time after all.

A moment before Rei's lips met hers she pulled back, "No." She said breathlessly.

His face darkened, "What do you mean no? You let that _freak_ kiss you all the time. But I can't kiss you?"

What was with this guy? "Mayasa never kissed me." She objected, "And he is not a freak."

"Not _him_. Mayasa's to 'noble' to do that." He spat the word noble as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "I'm talking about that green haired pointy eared freak."

"Green...hair...pointy...ear? Kish?" She said slowly, reguarding th eman before her nervously. Rei had seen Kish...Rei had seen Kish kiss Ichigo! That couldn't be good.

"Yes, _him_." He said with a satisfied look. Obviously he thought he had proved his point, because he pulled her back towards him roughtly, capturing her lips in a harsh kiss. It was nothing like Kish's fast kisses (even though they still left her slightly dazed, ever for their shortness). This jerk kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands rough on her shoulders, drawing her closer towards him. When his tongue entered Ichigo's mouth she bit down, hard.

He gasped, loosening his hold in suprise. That was all she needed. She tore herself away from him, and dashing towards the edge of the park. She didn't get that far, though, before he caught her.

Rei pulled her back and turned her around angrily. She didn't hesitate to step down on his foot hard, then bringing her knee up to slam into his groin.

He releaced her in agony, and she dashed off once again.

* * *

She ran into her house and slamed the door shut, before leaning against it to catch her breath. She'd never ran so fast in her life. 

Ishigo slowly set out to seek her parents...the house was oddly silent. She entered the empty kitchen and saw a paper taped to the fridge. She walked over and took it down, reading it quickly:

_Ishigo,_

_Your father and I have gone out for the evening. It's been so long since we had some time together your father thought it would be a good idea. We'll beback late tonight. Order a pizza or something. Oh, and your boss called, he said you needed to come into work today._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Ishigo stared at the letter, was it just her, or was the day getting worse my the minute. Ryou had told her she could have the day off, after all, it _was_ her birthday!

Slowly she trudged upstairs to change into her uniform for work, then headed to the cafe.

* * *

"Where have you been!" Ryou demanded when she entered, "I needed you here at about three! It's almost four thirty! The cafe is full, obviously, and I needed your help. Well, what are you just standing there for! Get to work!" 

Ichigo bit back her responce and went to get orders before heading back into the back to get a few glasses of water for a few of those costomers.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Ichigo headed into the back with a tray in each hand, plates, bowls, cups and uneaten food covering both. Where was everyone? 

She pushed open the doors and froze, "What are you doing Mint!"

Okay, stupid question. "It's tea time." Mint responded with a look that plainly stated how stupid she thought Ichigo was.

"Well...I could have used your help! I can't do everything by myself!" Ichigo complained.

"Ichigo! What's taking so long! We've got costomers waiting!" Ryou's voice reached her, she noticed he didn't say a thing about Mint needing to hurry up.

"Coming!" Ishigo called as she rushed over to dump the dishes into the sink. She'd let Mint do the dishes (though she had a feeling she'd end up doing them anyway).

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she walked passed Ryou to get to a table.

"Letuce is with her parents, they went out for the night," Ichigo's parents didn't take her with them, she thought bitterly, "Pudding broke her arm and is in the hospitle now." Since when did Pudding break bones? "and Zakuro is at a photo shoot."

Not fair! It was Ichigo's special day! She was supposed to get the special treatment!

* * *

"Waiter!" 

"Where's my coffee!"

"Oh, Denny, don't do that! Waiter! Could we get some nappkins?"

"Waiter! What's taking so long!"

"Ichigo! Hurry up! Take this coffee to Mr. Mond."

Ichigo looked over at the counter over the large tray of plates and glasses she was carrying. A steaming cup of coffee sat on the counter patiently waiting to go to the man who had ordered it.

"Ichigo, I need to get home, could you take care of my tables for the night?"

Ichigo didn't answer Mint's question and she tried desprettly to ballance the tray, as well as the coffee. She slowly made her way to where Mr. Mond sat. Unfortunitely for her, Ryou had just been cleaning the tile there, and her foot slipped. She went down with a loud crash that attracted everyones attention.

"Ichigo! You clutz!" Ryou shouted.

Ichigo looked down at the broken plates and glasses. Uneaten food scattered around her, and a coffee stain on her work suit. The coffee was also scalding the flesh on her legs, but did Ryou care? Did Mint or any of the costomers care? No!

Ichigo stood up on shaky legs, before looking up to see Ryou's furious face. The tears were so near the surfuce she wasn't sure how long she could take it. Ryou opened his mouth (undoubtedly to yell at her some more) but she didn't want to take it, and fled the cafe.

Tears blinded her and after about five minutes of running, her foot got caught and she fell to her knees on the sidewalk. She picked herself off, disregarding the pain in her knees and ankle and limped back to her home. She slowly made her way up to her room and locked the door behind her, before collapsing on her bed in tears.

Pain seared her ankle and stung her knees. Even her palms were scraped and slightly bloody. She didn't bother to clean or bandage them, just wept into her pillow.

The matress sagged slightly as someone sat down on it, a hand went to her hair and started to comb out the tangles with their nimble fingers. "What's wrong kitty?" A soft voice asked.

Ichigo looked up into the only concerned face she'd seen all day, the only person who even seemed to care about her well being or her feelings. Ironic wasn't it, her worst enemy. "Kish." She paused to take a breath, "Go away." She finally said, burrying herself in her bed again.

Kish didn't leave though, he just continued to stroke her head, running his fingers though her hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I'm here if you want to."

Ichigo looked up at him through a sheet of hair, "Thanks." She said softly.

Kish regarded her for a moment before pulling her to him, she was stiff for a moment before she just let herself enjoy his warmth. She pressed her face into his chest and wept. Kish continued his soothing ministrations with her hair, his other hand tracing little circles on her arms and back.

"Was your birthday really that bad?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Would you let me make it better?"

Ichigo looked up at him questioningly. Chances are he was going to kiss her again. At that moment Ichigo didn't care. He was someone willing to care about her when everyone else seemed to have abandoned her. She nodded slightly.

He grinned at her, and placed a finger beneath her chin drawing her face up. His lips gently touched hers and she closed her eyes. Letting herself go. His lips slowly moved against hers and she felt her problems drift away. Nothing mattered anymore exept Kish.

Slowly she responded to the kiss, letting her hands slip up around his neck and her fingers entangled in his hair. His tongue caressed her bottom lip until she parted them slightly. He sliped his tongue inside her mouth and explored slowly. It was nothing like the other kisses he'd given her, and it was so much different from the one Rei had forced upon her.

Kish wasn't so bad after all.

Kish pulled away slightly, allowing them both to catch their breaths. "Go to sleep kitten." He whispered. Ichigo nodded, but didn't move. "If you want, I can stay." He said, reading her mind.

Ichigo lowered her eyes, "Thanks." She muttered.

The alien smirked and lay down, pulling her with him. She was tence for a moment before relaxing against him. "Goodnight honey, happy birthday." He whispered into her ear right before she fell asleep. A small smile curved her lips, and he was tempted to kiss them again, but just contented himself to hold her while she slept. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

_**Okay, I know some of you probably aren't too happy with me making something else before making another chapter to my other stories. Frankly I don't care, this is a oneshot and is now done. It will be taking up my time and thoughts no more. I have to get the oneshots out before I forget about them. I'm not likely to forget my stories, at least not as long as you guys keep reminding me (grin) tha'ts why I love you guys so much! You don't give up on me, no matter how long it takes me to update. I should probably tell you, I'm graduating highschool in about a week and a half, so I'm not sure how much I'll get to update. I'm sorry for the long waits. **_

_**Review!**_


End file.
